Kidnapped
by mad-mikaela
Summary: Sequel to 'The Assault'. Some of you may find this upsetting, please be warned. There is violence in it.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'The Assault'.

Sheelagh and Patrick have three children, Conor, Siobhan and Declan. Conor is 20, Siobhan is 18 and Declan is 16. Des is still living in Liverpool and hasn't been in touch for years. Patrick and Sheelagh moved into a bigger house.

**__**

Chapter 1.

Sheelagh walked into the living room where her three children were sat watching the TV, waiting for their tea.

"Hi, you three." Sheelagh said cheerfully. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing much," Conor replied, turning his attention from the TV to his mum. "Are you okay mum? You seem a bit distracted lately." Conor was always concerned about his mum and was very protective of her. A lot more than either of his siblings were.

"I'm fine thanks Conor." Sheelagh ruffled her son's hair fondly. "A case at work got to me, that's all."

"Is tea nearly done mum?" Siobhan asked, diverting Sheelagh's attention away from her eldest.

"We're just waiting for your dad." Sheelagh smiled dreamily. She still found it pleasurable to say 'your dad' about Patrick, it felt right to her.

"Okay." Siobhan's attention went back to the TV.

"What's the case mum?" Declan asked, he loved his mum's job and loved hearing about it.

"A baby died." Sheelagh replied sadly.

"Awww, the poor kid," Declan said immediately. Then, as an afterthought, added, "and the poor parents."

"Yeah." Sheelagh said softly. They heard Patrick let himself in and a few seconds later he came into the living room.

"Evening all." He said cheerfully.

"Evening dad." Conor, Siobhan and Declan replied.

"You're chirpy, what happened?" Sheelagh asked as he made his way to her. He leant down and kissed her before answering.

"I got a big job today. So I can treat you all." Patrick replied. He liked treating his family. Especially Sheelagh, he felt she deserved it. Sheelagh smiled.

"You shouldn't treat us all the time." She said.

"I don't."

"All right everyone, tea's ready." Sheelagh stood up and watched her children run to get the best seats at the table. Sheelagh lingered in the living room with Patrick for long enough to give him a private little kiss. Then he followed Sheelagh through and helped her put the plates on the table.

Half-way through their very enjoyable meal the doorbell rang. Sheelagh put her cutlery down.

"I'll go." She said and stood up. She walked into the hallway and opened the front door to reveal Gina Gold on the doorstep. "Ma'am? Anything wrong?" Sheelagh said as she stepped back to let Gina in.

"Yes. There is." Gina said. "Des Taviner. Remember him?" Sheelagh nodded. "Read this." She thrust a piece of paper into Sheelagh's hands. Sheelagh read:

_'We are trying to pin something on a man we think has committed murder along with several other serious offences. We know he used to work at the MET as a police officer. We would be grateful if you could send us any information you have on this man. His name is Des Taviner. We also believe he has an ex-wife. If you know who/where she is, please let us know. Thank you._

Liverpool Police'

"Oh my…" Sheelagh breathed. "Murder?"


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2.

Gina had left and Sheelagh was left, staring at the air, on her own. When Sheelagh had been missing from the table for ten minutes, Patrick excused himself and went looking for her. He found her looking distressed and staring aimlessly into space.

"Sheelagh?" Patrick said uncertainly. He put his hand carefully onto her shoulder. Sheelagh turned to him, looking upset and distressed. "what's wrong?"

"Des Taviner," Sheelagh whispered, "is wanted for murder." Patrick's face broke into a look of complete concern for his wife. He opened his arms out towards her as the tears started to fall silently down her face. Sheelagh shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I knew he could be rough, but murder?" Patrick let her speak without interruption. "Can you excuse me from the table please? I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Of course. I'll come and check on you after we've eaten." Patrick answered softly. He stroked Sheelagh's cheek then watched her go up the stairs then went back to his tea. "Your mum asks to be excused, she needs to lie down." The three children nodded.

"Is mum okay?" Conor asked.

"She's fine. I said I'll go and check on her after we've finished eating."

They finished eating in silence and it dawned on Conor that it was his mother that kept the conversation flowing naturally, even though she never very often spoke herself, just sat there, happy and content. Conor smiled at the picture in his mind. At the end Conor volunteered himself, Siobhan and Declan to clear up so that Patrick was free to go and see if Sheelagh was okay.

Patrick climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom. Sheelagh was lying curled-up on her side. Patrick could see that she wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were closed. Patrick walked to the bed, he bent down and kissed Sheelagh's forehead. Sheelagh opened her eyes and sat up. Patrick sat down next to her and took her hand in both of his.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked.

"Good thank you. Sorry about earlier, I was just surprised." Sheelagh replied, she turned to look at Patrick then lay her head on his shoulder.

"That's understandable," Patrick replied, "you know, earlier, you said that you knew Des could be rough. What did you mean?"

"When Des had had a few drinks, he'd come home and well, let's just say he wouldn't take no for an answer." Sheelagh replied quietly. Patrick put his arm round her then squeezed her shoulder then kissed her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick whispered.

"I didn't want it to spoil the time together and I didn't want you to treat me differently." Sheelagh confided. Patrick took her face in his hands and turned her head so they were looking deep into each others eyes.

"I would never treat you differently."

"I know that now." Sheelagh whispered. Patrick leant forward and gently kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3.

Sheelagh went to work the next day refreshed and ready for anything. Patrick had reassured her last night and they were looking forward to a meal out tonight. Sheelagh walked confidently through Sun Hill Police Station's corridors in neat uniform to Gina Gold's office. She knocked on the door then walked in without waiting for an answer. Gina looked up as Sheelagh walked in.

"Haven't you ever heard of waiting Sergeant Murphy?" Gina reprimanded.

"Sorry ma'am." Sheelagh answered solemnly.

"Can I help you Sheelagh?" Gina said in a gentler voice.

"Do the Liverpool police want to talk to me?" Sheelagh asked. Gina smiled then pointed to a man sitting opposite her, Sheelagh hadn't noticed him until then.

"Sheelagh, this is DS Ben Harker from Liverpool police." Gina introduced him. "Ben, this is Sheelagh Murphy, formally known as Sheelagh Taviner." Ben Harker stood up and stretched out his hand towards her. Sheelagh took it and they shook hands briefly. "Do you mind being interviewed Sheelagh?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Well, DS Harker will interview you with Adam Okaro there too, if that's okay with you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Right, well. Let's get on with it then." Gina clapped her hands.

They made their way to a free interview room to find Superintendent Okaro already there.

"Ready Sheelagh?" he asked cheerfully. Sheelagh nodded. Gina left the room and the other three sat down. Ben switched on the recording tape and Sheelagh looked confused.

"It's for my superiors," Ben explained, "this is just an informal chat about your ex-husband." Ben smiled at her.

"What do you want to know?" Sheelagh asked seriously. Adam Okaro just sat there observing.

"Okay. When did you meet Des?" Ben asked.

"When I was 16, I moved from Dublin to Liverpool and we met a few days after me arriving."

"What was he like?"

"Well from my eyes he was a perfect gentleman. I'd never had a man interested in me that way before and it felt nice to me."

"What do you mean, 'that way'?"

"Sexually."

"Did he ever show any violent side during that time before you married?"

"No."

"Did you ever see him show violence to anyone else other than yourself?"

"No."

"When you were married, was he ever violent towards you then?"

"He never hit me, no."

"In bed?"

"Only when he'd had a few drinks."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Whenever he'd gotten drunk he'd come home, usually I'd be in bed already. He'd come upstairs and take his clothes off and get into bed. Then he'd try and get me to sleep with him, if I said no he'd pin me on my back and do it anyway, in the end I just let him get on with it. The morning after he wouldn't know anything about it."

"So he'd rape you?"

"Not rape, just a bit rough." Sheelagh insisted.

"Did you try and say no?"

Sheelagh nodded slowly then cast her eyes down slowly. "Yes." she whispered, she knew how it was going to sound.

"Then it's rape Sheelagh." Adam put in softly. He reached across the table and took Sheelagh's hands in his own. Sheelagh looked up at the superintendent.

"Can Patrick be here?" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course." Adam consented quickly. "I'll go and phone him." With that he stood up and left the room. Ben watched Adam leave then he turned back to Sheelagh.

"Who's Patrick?" he asked, not unkindly.

"My husband." Sheelagh answered.

They waited for Adam to come back into the room with Patrick following him. Sheelagh stood up and hugged Patrick to her. Patrick hugged her back then they sat down, holding hands. Sheelagh was drawing support from Patrick just being there.

"Okay Sheelagh," Ben started, "on these nights. Did Des ever tie you up? Or anything like that?" Sheelagh gripped Patrick's hands tightly. Patrick used his thumbs to stroke her hand, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other two men in the room.

"No," Sheelagh was stronger now Patrick was there with her. "Nothing like that."

"Okay. Patrick," Ben turned to Patrick, "has Des ever threatened you in any way?"

"No." Patrick answered.

"Has he ever hit you?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you. Sheelagh," he turned back to Sheelagh again, "has Des ever hit or threatened you?"

"Yes." Sheelagh gripped Patrick's hand again. "He slapped me once when he lost his temper."

"Oh? What happened?" Ben was more interested now violence had been mentioned.

"Des said I'd changed, I was different around him. I suggested that was went and sat down but he just lost it. He shouted at me then slapped my face."

"Okay. Thank you very much. I think we'll leave it there." Ben clicked the tape off then took it out. "I've got to go. Please contact us if you see Des down here." Ben shook hands with Adam, Sheelagh and Patrick then left.

"Are you okay Sheelagh?" Patrick asked.

Sheelagh nodded. "Just a bit tired."

"Take the afternoon off, I'll clear it with Gina." Adam said. Sheelagh smiled weakly.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Come on," Patrick stood up and held his hand out towards her. "I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. Thanks for your email though Claire (Solostarr)

****

Chapter 4.

Later that night Sheelagh and Patrick were sat in the restaurant waiting for their main course to be ordered. They had a bottle of white wine and were chatting generally.

"You look stunning, you know that." Patrick said, smiling at her over the table. Sheelagh was wearing a long blue dress that brought out the blue of her eyes. Sheelagh blushed attractively and smiled, looking down at the tablecloth for a couple of seconds before smiling back at Patrick, looking deep into his eyes.

"You've said that five times already this evening." Sheelagh replied.

"Have I really?" Patrick pretended to look shocked. Sheelagh laughed delicately. She nodded and Patrick smiled, he loved seeing Sheelagh this happy.

Just then their main course came and they ate silently, just glancing at each other lovingly from time to time.

An hour later Patrick had paid and they were getting up to go. A bald man looked up from a table not so far away and subtly watched them gather up their things. When they had gone out of the door he picked up his mobile that was lying on the table near to the menu and typed out a message:

__

Des, they've left.

He went down his phone numbers until he found the name 'Des Taviner' then sent it to the number. Then he signalled to the waitress for the bill.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5.

Des Taviner's phone bleeped. He picked it up and read the text message.

"About bloody time an' all, I've been waiting for ages." He muttered to himself while standing up then walking up the street towards Sheelagh and Patrick Murphy's house.

He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later Conor opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Conor asked politely.

"Is this where Sergeant Sheelagh Murphy lives?" Des asked.

"Yeah, but she's out at the minute, can I help?"

"I just need to ask her a question about a current case I'm working on."

"Oh, you work with her?"

"Yes, that's right." Des smiled. "Do you think I could come in and wait for her, it is important and it's cold out here."

"Oh, yes of course." Conor stepped back and Des stepped in out of the night air. "What did you say your name was?"  
"I didn't. It's Gary." Des said, remembering one of the names that Sheelagh worked with.

"Okay. Come into the living room." Conor shut the front door then led Des into the living room. They sat in there just chatting. Sheelagh and Patrick came in through the front door, laughing quietly at a private joke. Sheelagh came through the door of the living room first and stopped dead in her tracks. Patrick saw her stop and looked to see what she was looking at.

"Hello Sheelagh," Des said, painfully nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6.

"Get out." Sheelagh said coldly.

"Oh come on, don't be unreasonable," Des said, still smiling falsely. "I only wanted to see you again."

"Get out." Sheelagh repeated, just as coldly. Des sighed.

"Well, I'll just have to go to plan B then. I really didn't want to have to Sheelagh." Des reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handgun. Sheelagh sharply inhaled. "Come on, we're going for a walk." Des dropped the false friendliness act.

"Where we going?" Sheelagh asked, her voice calm. Des warned Patrick about calling the police then took Sheelagh out of the house before answering her question.

"The river." He said.

"Why?" Sheelagh was generally confused.

"Because I want to, anyway I like it down there."

"Are you going to shoot me?" Sheelagh eyed the gun nervously.

"I hope it won't come to that." Sheelagh could tell he was telling the truth.

They walked in silence until they got to a quiet bit of the river. Des sat down on the grass near to the river and motioned to Sheelagh to sit down next to him. He still had the gun in his hand so Sheelagh did as he asked.

"Don't you just love it here?" Des asked, it was a rhetorical question and he went straight on. "It's so quiet, no-one knows you're here and when it's a clear night you can see the stars." Sheelagh kept quiet, eyeing the gun nervously. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Des sighed. "Come on." He stood up then grabbed her arm and pulled her up also.

"Where are we going?" Sheelagh asked. Des sighed again.

"Don't you get tired of asking that?" he asked. He linked his arm through hers and put his gun back in his pocket. He didn't answer her question as he led her to a gloomy bit of town. Sheelagh didn't recognise this part of town. She almost fell as Des started dragging her faster up some stairs. He got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door to a flat. He pushed her in roughly and stepped in after her. Out of the living room came the bloke from the restaurant. Sheelagh didn't recognise him.

"Thanks Benji." Des said from behind Sheelagh.

"No problem boss." Benji replied. Benji pushed past Sheelagh and left the flat. Des closed the door behind him then turned to Sheelagh, who was watching him.

"Just you and me now Shee. Just like the old times." Des smiled sickly.

"It's nothing like the old times." Sheelagh said quietly. Des led her into the living room and sat her down on one of the dog-eared sofas.

"Why isn't it?" he asked, sitting down next to Sheelagh and relaxing back into the sofa, putting his arms over the back of the sofa. Sheelagh sat tensely upright.

"Because then I was with you because I wanted to, now you've forced me here." Sheelagh's voice was barely above a whisper. "What do you want with me?"

Des leaned forward before answering. "I want to sleep with you again," his lips curled aggressively, "and you're going to enjoy it." He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7.

"Patrick calm down. Sheelagh's gonna be fine, she's a police sergeant, she knows what to do." Gina tried to sooth, it wasn't working. Patrick had called Gina when Sheelagh had gone and Gina had sorted out search parties. Now Patrick was pacing up and down his living room being watched by his three kids, Gina Gold and Lance Powell.

"Des is an ex-cop, he'll know what she's likely to try." Patrick countered, Gina couldn't think of an answer to that.

Silence dawned on the room. Conor was feeling really guilty for allowing Des into the house and all of them were worried about Sheelagh.

"I'm sorry dad." Conor whispered, terrified. Patrick stopped pacing and looked at his eldest.

"It's not your fault son. Des gave you a false name, you weren't to know." Patrick replied, softening up a bit.

Just then Gina's radio came to life.

"Ma'am, we think we've found the flat." Gary's voice came through.

"Okay Gary," Gina answered him. "Whereabouts are you?"

"About three miles from the Cole Lane Estate ma'am."

"Okay. Any activity?"

"One gunshot sound from a window on the second floor and a woman's scream." Patrick gasped, Gina looked at Patrick while she asked who's scream it was. Gary answered that no-one knew then everything went quiet. Patrick walked to the window and looked out.

"Please let her be okay." He whispered to nobody.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8.

Sheelagh opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see Des. She quietly sat up and put on her clothes. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she crept to the window and opened the curtains enough to splash a little light in the room. She looked round again and still couldn't' see Des. She relaxed a little then turned round and looked out of the window. A smile crept onto her lips as she saw Gary and Honey conversing with a couple of SO19 officers. At least they knew where she was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Des said angrily, coming up behind her. He put something down hastily and roughly grabbed her and pulled her back. He shoved her down onto the sofa before going and pulling the curtains closed again. He turned into Sheelagh angrily. "Nobody'll know you're here, and it's isolated so nobody will hear you scream." Des growled. Sheelagh winced and tried not to show Des how scared she was but had a feeling that she was failing terribly. Des seemed to lose a bit of his anger. "Please Sheelagh," he almost begged, "don't make me have to hurt you." Sheelagh shook her head mutely and it seemed to satisfy Des. "Good girl." He smiled, he turned away and bent down.

"If no-one knows I'm here and nobody can hear me, why did you pull me away from the window?" Sheelagh asked bravely. Des swung round and fired his gun at a spot on the wall above Sheelagh's head. Sheelagh screamed and put her head in her hands. These were the noises that Gary reported. Des put his gun down then forcibly removed Sheelagh's hands from her face.

"See? I didn't want to do that," he said, bending down and looking Sheelagh in the eyes. "But you made me, please don't ask anything. Just do as you're told and nobody'll get hurt, okay?" Sheelagh nodded and couldn't stop the teas spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Des sat down next to her, put his arm round her and pulled her so she was clasped to him. Sheelagh tied to resist but Des was too strong for her. Sheelagh sobbed into her hands and Des kept his arms round her, but not to comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Sorry about the long wait, I forgot that I hadn't posted Chapter 9 and was writing chapter 10, along with going to college and working! Lol. Sorry about the wait.

Chapter 9.

Des kept Sheelagh in the little flat for five nights. Every night he forced her to sleep with him. Sheelagh didn't attempt to look out of the window again. About midday on the sixth day, Des's mobile rang.

"About time!" Des muttered to himself before answering it. "What?" he answered.

_'The cops are there.'_ the voice on the other end replied.

"What?" Des snarled then looked across at Sheelagh. "Who?"

_'That Inspector…'_

"Gold."

_'And a black cop.'_

Des turned to Sheelagh. "Who's the black cop?" he growled at her.

"Which one?" she asked innocently.

"The one at your house."

"I don't know." Sheelagh was petrified.

_'What now?'_ The man on the other end of the phone interrupted.

"Me and Sheelagh are coming to you. Stay there." Des ordered and put the phone down. He turned to Sheelagh and pointed his gun at her. "Move it." He growled. Sheelagh obeyed immediately and Des grabbed her elbow. He hid his gun but kept it pointing at her. "We're going to your house." He grinned wickedly. He pushed her out into the street.

"Armed police drop your weapons and let Sheelagh and pointed the gun directly at her head.

"Don't move." Des ordered. He looked around and saw that he was outnumbered. He stepped back from Sheelagh, dropped his gun and put his hands up. Almost immediately he was surrounded.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10.

Gina opened Sheelagh's front door to let her in. Patrick was waiting anxiously for her in the lounge. Sheelagh looked at him for a second before running and throwing herself into his arms and sobbing uncontrollably. Patrick held her tightly to him, unwilling to let her go.

Gina let them hug each other for a minute before prying Sheelagh away from him and into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Gina asked awkwardly. Sheelagh nodded mutely and looked at the floor. "Are you pressing charges?" Sheelagh shook her head. "No?"

"No." Sheelagh said forcefully, looking Gina straight in the eyes. "He's going down anyway," Sheelagh softened up a bit, "you don't need my statement."

"It would put him away for longer."

"No, it wouldn't. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't." Sheelagh's eyes showed determination and so Gina decided to drop it, knowing full well that she wasn't likely to win.

"Okay, okay." Gina sighed. "You know where I am if you change your mind." she got her stuff and walked to the front door.

"I won't." Sheelagh said, Gina turned, smiled at her, then left.

The End.

Sorry it's short, but I was at a complete block with where to take this story.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
